


Rules Meant to be Broken

by arizonia1



Category: Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, the OC isn't mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Rule 34: Something about sex and Reyn gives zero fucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Meant to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GintaxAlvissforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/gifts).



> Yes, I know I’ve been on a writing kick lately, and yes I know I’ve also been in the mood for porn writing. So I’m getting another one of these out of the way.
> 
> Also, in this story, this takes place in Ginta’s Smash Universe, so I’ll try and remain consistent with that. (That means Dark Pit will be called Lived, not Kuro) Also, Dark Pit is aged up here to be 18 human years. So, no yelling.

_Rules Meant to Be Broken_  
  
Lived gasps as he was pushed down onto his fluffy bed. Soon he found himself surrounded by a pair of giant, white, fluffy wings. Reyn has been very patient with the dark angel for the last fifteen years. There was a rule saying something about not having sex in Skyworld, especially under the age of 1800, but Reyn didn’t care. He was eighteen now in human years and that was good enough in the older male’s book. In human years, Reyn was just barely thirty-three, but due to having an untimely death he still looked the same he did when the two first met. The only difference between then and now? Well other than fathering way too many of Arachne’s children over the past fifteen years, his standard outfit from when he was still Homs is now completely white with some grey, and he had a _giant_ pair of wings that were almost bigger than he was. So, naturally he used those to fly around at will, sometimes with Lived in his arms.   
  
Despite the fact he died well before he should have, Reyn took becoming an angel very well, even if Shulk ultimately was pissed off. Now he has all the time he wants, for the most part, to spend time with Lived when he wasn’t busy working in the First Division. (Even if he wanted to work in the Fifth, despite Arachne being part of that too but he’s gotten used to her.) He usually uses this time to spend time in the human realms with Lived, usually for the purpose of sex so they don’t get caught. Not that it mattered in Reyn’s mind, they’re married so he should be allowed to do it where he wants behind closed doors. As such he’s been getting a bit risky as this isn’t the first time he’s tried to take his partner while in Skyworld.   
  
“R-Reyn, you big fucking oaf, you know we can’t do this here!” Lived barks as he feels one of Reyn’s hands undoing his belt while the other slips under his tunic. “You want Pitstain to catch us!?”   
  
The redhead chuckles as he plants a kiss to his spouse’s lips. “One perk of working under your twin is that I know when he ain’t around. Everything’s fine Li. Ol’ Green-river has him busy dealing with that clown Thanatos again.”   
  
A light blush creeped onto Lived’s face as he was told that the two of them are basically alone. Kaguya was out meditating, and Arachne was probably with her. He let out a slight shudder as his tunic and the shirt underneath were carefully pulled over his wings and his bare back made contact with the slightly cold comforter. Reyn smiled as he pulled his own shirt off, clumsily getting it stuck on one of his wings for a second and gently rested his torso on Dark Pit’s. He could feel the other’s erection press into his leg after Reyn discarded his trousers, leaving him in just his underwear. An awkwardly laugh came out of Lived as he suddenly felt so small compared to the other. He knew that behind the gentle demeanor Reyn was an absolute brute. Someone as small as him was a featherweight to the light angel. He learned that last time when the two had sex standing up and Reyn was perfectly capable of holding him without any strain. Today was a little different as Lived was pulled into his companion’s lap.

 

Reyn's hands gently massaged the pillowy flesh of Lived's ass as he rested his head on his shoulder. He nuzzles into Lived's neck a little as he whispers what he wants to do to the dark angel today. Being gentle, however, is not one of those things. Reyn can feel Dark Pit's erection rubbing against his own a little as the smaller angel rubs against him.

 

"Eager?" He asks as he slips a hand into his shorts.

 

Lived simply presses his chest into Reyn's instead of answering. He can feel the other shift around a bit before his shorts are removed and his cock rests gently against his husband's toned stomach. It always amazed him that he could down even more food than Pit and still not gain any weight. Even before he died he could do that.  After Reyn shed his own boxers he started coating his fingers with some lube that Dark Pit kept in his room. Quickly he shoved a finger into the tight hole and started moving it around. Much like his twin, Lived kind of enjoyed it rough.

 

This thought was only proven true as he quickly started asking for a second finger to be stuck inside. His cock was already dripping with precum and was dripping down a little onto Reyn's lap. Speaking of precum, the underside of Reyn's own dick had a thick river of it. As a third finger entered the dark angel he slid his hand up the other erection so he could pick it up and lick it. He couldn't ever get enough of the taste.

  
Reyn could be heard chuckling a little bit as he watched Lived lick his fingers clean of the sticky substance. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand how you enjoy that taste.”   
  
“I could say the same about you with me, so don’t complain.” Lived replied as he flicked Reyn’s nose. “Now, are you going to stick it in, or are you _trying_ to get us caught?”   
  
It took a bit for Reyn to answer as he lifted the dark angel up before nearly slamming him down on his hips. “Depends Li, do you _want_ us to get caught? Because I know if I take too long we will. The captain only had enough hearts in the Fiend’s Cauldron to get a 5.5 intensity.” He laughed as he saw the other’s cheeks flush cherry red at the statement.   
  
Regardless of that, somehow it only made things juicier. Reyn started moving Livid up and down in his lap at a decent pace, not even starting out slow, just to hear him make some noise. He let out a quiet chuckle as he quickly found his husband’s prostate and the dark angel moaned out Reyn’s name loudly. His feathers ruffled and a couple came loose to flutter down to the sheets. A few more mewls and gasps came out of him as the older angel continued to bounce him on his hard cock. He was sure his laurel crown was going to come off at this rate, not that Reyn cared, his was perpetually crooked anyway. (And usually on backwards or sideways depending on how drunk he was.)   
  
For someone usually really loud and obnoxious, the redhead was always surprisingly quiet during sex. Usually he just whispered the dirtiest things he could in Lived’s ear and was content to hear him whimper at the ideas. It was always so much better when he also struck his prostate or gave a particularly rough stroke to his dick. Reyn was always content with being a little rough as he was never afraid of hurting the dark angel. If he got a little too rough, he was always told right then and there. Still, he was always amused on just how much punishment Lived would take out of him pounding into his ass, sometimes to the point that he wouldn’t be able to sit comfortably and was forced to stand for some time.   
  
“You almost ready to cum you little dirty angel?” Reyn whispers as he swirls his thumb over the tip of Lived’s dick and struck his prostate. “I know you’ve been holding back just for me. And it’s been quite some time since I last pounded you like this.”   
  
Another loud moan, god damn he was good at getting into Dark Pit’s head like that. He shuddered once again and ruffled his wings, shaking more feathers loose, as he came into Reyn’s hand. At that same time the redhead’s own wings shuddered violently causing some of his own white feathers to come out and flutter down to join Lived’s as he came inside his partner. He was always able to fill him up, especially after long periods of not having sex. Both were panting heavily as they came down from their highs and Reyn lifted Lived off his lap.   
  
After catching their breath a bit the duo flopped down so they could take a quick nap, the feathers they let fall bouncing off the mattress and slowly falling down again in different spots.   
  
Reyn hugged Lived close. “We going to the hot springs later?”   
  
“Depends, are you going to keep it in your pants while we’re there?”   
  
“Hm… No promises.”   
  
Lived squeezed Reyn’s nose in retaliation. “Pervert.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Like I said at the beginning, this doesn’t take place in my Smash verse, so I had to make sure I was getting things right. Which, according to Ginta I did pretty well in :v  
> 2\. I don’t know why, but I always enjoy the thought of feathers coming a bit loose and fluttering around during angel sex, makes it a bit more amusing.  
> 3\. Yes, as an angel Reyn is capable of breaking the fourth wall much like Pit and the rest of the Kid Icarus cast.  
> 4\. Ginta: Yo, just so you know. As long as Dark Pit is married and didn’t have sex before then, Eve is still there. Yes...she was probably watching. It's incredibly vague on how many times they had sex in the past but seeing as how being engaged also allows you to have sex unless you are specifically using the chastity vow then...yeah…  
> 5\. Also, don’t ask why Pit is going specifically after Thanatos. I just found it amusing to bring up some hammy boss that wasn’t Pyrrhon.


End file.
